


La partita

by these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz (orphan_account)



Series: Eurovision 2018 drabbles [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/these_are_not_my_Greitist_Iz
Summary: I just had to write it after that little bit in the Partita del Cuore.I didn't proofread and I am sorry





	La partita

The nerve, the nerve of not playing and appearing only to mock him. Ermal could kill him if he didn’t miss him that much and if he wasn’t that tired. But that hug, it felt like forever and he suddenly wasn’t that tired anymore. He was ready to kick his ass once he had his energy back. He would have his revenge soon.  
Ermal drank a bit of water and sat on the bench. He kept eyeing Fabrizio, who was sitting on the floor next to his son. After resting a bit, he joined them on the floor, putting his arms around Fabrizio’s waist, kissing him on the cheek and rested his face on Fabrizio’s shoulder.  
“I missed you” whispered Ermal.  
“I know. I missed you too.” answered Fabrizio also whispering. “But you were really bad in the field.” he turned around a bit and gave Ermal a little peck on the lips.  
“Libero! Was I really that bad in the field?”  
Ermal asked the kid who was trying to pay attention to the game and not at all interested in them, and Fabrizio started to shake his head and Ermal just put his hand in front of his face. He didn’t need Fabrizio’s influence in Libero’s answer. The boy was staring at them, really not impressed by them.  
“You were horrible.” he said and Fabrizio started laughing in the most audible way possible. “Now let me see the game.”  
“Kids don’t lie.”  
Ermal pretended to be offended by both of them and got up to sit back on the bench. He knew Fabrizio would be back to apologize or joke a little more, and he was right. In less than 5 minutes Fabrizio joined him in the bench and put his hand on Ermal’s thigh.  
“You know I couldn’t miss this opportunity to roast you.”  
“I know.” said Ermal, who proceeded kissing Fabrizio much to his surprise.


End file.
